Los tres pelos de Oro del diablo
by Valkirye -Maiev Windrunner
Summary: Con pasos agigantados la rubia princesita, con piel de blanca y delicada cual fina porcelana. Preparaba una rabieta de proporciones titánicas, de ser necesario amenazaría con huir de palacio. Más cuando la persona en cuestión habiéndose percatado de su presencia volteó la vista. La princesa quedo prendada de esos ojos azules. NanoFate


**¡Buen día!**

**Bien. hace días encontré un libro de cuentos de los hermanos Grimm, mi favorito hasta que tuve como 8 años, creo que debía haber dormido con el porque tenía varias páginas en bastante mal estado. He conseguido una versión digital pero no es la misma edición, la que obtuve digital tiene una redacción más infantil mientras que el libro que yo tengo es más... madura. así qué, leyendo me vino esta loca idea ala mente. de paso libero un poco de estrés :3.**

**Cuando lo termine esté sera el libro de cuentos que le leeré a mi hija. ¡Ja!**

**Por supuesto no es la historia original solo cambiando detalles, he agregado y modificado algunas partes porque me ha parecido que algunos detalles le dan sabor y corazón a la narración.**

**Para la persona que amo, con todo mi corazón.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Los tres pelos de oro del diablo**

Hace mucho tiempo, una mujer muy pobre dio a luz una pequeña niña, que nació envuelta en un grueso pellejo al que llamaban _"La piel de la suerte"_. La adivinadora del pueblecito le dijo a la madre que su pequeña niña tendía gran fortuna, que no había maldad alguna que le pudiera afectar, todo le saldría siempre bien y al cumplir los dieciséis años se casaría con el heredero de la reina y gobernaría aquellas tierras, la mujer se puso muy contenta y daba salticos de alegría pensando en el brillante futuro de su hijita.

Al poco tiempo, la reina anunció con bombos y platillos (incluso una fiesta que duro siete días enteritos) el nacimiento de su primogénito heredero. Cuando la noticia llego a oídos de la afortunada madre no pudiendo contener la felicidad al ver que la adivina parecía llevar la razón, hizo su propia (anuqué más humilde) celebración, de modo que las palabras de la mujer pronto se hicieron noticia en el pequeño pueblecito.

Y así transcurrieron los días.

Por ese entonces la reina que se hallaba de visita en una ciudad cercana, decidió cambiar sus elegantes vestidos por humildes ropas y mezclarse un poco con sus súbditos más humildes. Era poco más de medio día, caminaba entre la multitud cuando una conversación llamó su atención.

"-No hace mucho, ha nacido una niña con la piel de la suerte. La adivinadora ha dicho que cuando cumpla dieciséis se casará con el crio de la reina"

A ella naturalmente no le agrado en lo más mínimo el comentario, y aunque había un pequeñísimo problema con aquella predicción decidió no arriesgarse, preguntó al humilde granjero dónde vivía la niña y partió de inmediato en su busca.

Llego casi al anochecer, en el camino escucho varias veces el mismo relato. Lo cual no hizo más que aumentar su indignación.

Al llegar en comprobó además que los padres de la niña era muy pobres y apenas tenían suficiente para sobrevivir. Así que rápidamente ideo un plan y haciéndose pasar por un comerciante extraviado toco a la puerta. La pareja, conmovida por el relato lastimero que la reina invento le atendieron lo mejor que se permitían.

"-¡Oh, pero que buenas personas sois! Sin embargo, tan pobre. Y tenéis una niña tan preciosa y pequeña. Me han conmovido, dejadme que la lleve conmigo le daré trajes fino para vestir, y abundantes fuentes de las cuales alimentarse."

En un principio los padres de la niña (que dormía plácidamente en su improvisada cunita) no querían entregarle a su tesorito a la mujer. Sin embargo, la madre pensó "Mi hijita ha nacido con _la piel de la suerte,_ nada malo ha de ocurrirle. Y si esta señora ha aparecido ante nuestra puerta hoy, entonces solo puede ser para bien.". Habiéndolo decidido de esa forma, le entregaron a la mujer su hija.

Satisfecha por haber cumplido su objetivo, la reina cabalgó hasta el rió cercano a la gran ciudad y habiendo comprado una cajita de madera (dónde cabía apenas la criaturita) la depositó dentro para clavar firmante la tapa, y lanzarla al rio. Ni siquiera se detuvo cuando los ojitos zafiros la observaron fijamente antes de asegurar los clavos.

"_Muy bien. Me he deshecho de ese problema."_ Pensó la reina.

Pero el cajón no se hundió. Ni una gotita de agua logró entrar. Y la bebe navego tranquilamente rio abajo hasta que atraco en un humilde molino, no muy lejos de la capital del reino.

Al día siguiente el ayudante del molinero diviso el cajón y pensando 1ue podría contener un gran tesoro lo destapo con avidez. Sin embargo, al encontrar la niña observándolo se sintió decepcionado. Más recordó casi al instante que su patrón y su esposa no podía concebir, así que agarrando la criaturita se encamino hasta la casita y tras tocar dos veces la puertezuela, la mujer del molinero recibió a la bebe con los brazos abiertos.

Y así pasaron dieciséis años.

Un día la reina, que inspeccionaba sus bastos dominios se detuvo por casualidad en la humilde propiedad del molinero. Preguntó a los viejos si aquella jovencita tan guapa era hija suya, a lo que ellos respondieron con profundo respeto:

"-No, no es nuestra hija. Hace dieciséis años el río la trajo a nosotros metida en un cajoncito de madera que uno de nuestros ayudantes rescato del agua."

Fue entonces que la reina reconoció esos zafiros de antaño, y el mechoncito de cabello castaño rojizo que ahora lucía abundante peinado en una sola coleta.

Enfurecida. Pero conteniéndose ideó rápidamente un nuevo plan.

Preguntó a los molineros si aquella joven podía llevar una carta de suma importancia al castillo. Les ofreció veinticinco monedas de oro a cambió. Los molineros aceparon pero más por orgullo que por el dinero ofrecido.

"-Por supuesto mi señora. Nuestra hija ira con mucho gusto"

Entonces la reina tomo un trozo de pergamino y con pulcra caligrafía escribió: "_Cuando esta chiquilla llegue con esta carta, quiero que sea ejecutada de inmediato. Y que mi orden sea cumplida antes de mi llegada en tres días._"

La muchacha partió diligente hacía el palacio esa misma tarde.

Caminó diligentemente durante muchas horas, pero para llegar a la capital había que atravesar un bosquecillo y como no había luna se perdió. Cansada y con hambre, logro en medio e la penumbra divisar una lucecita, al cercarse distinguió una cabañita. Exhausta como estaba toco la puerta. Una anciana le abrió la puerta y asombrada le preguntó.

"-¿Quién eres muchacha, y a qué has venido?"

"-Vengo de un molino cercano. La reina me ha pedido que lleve una nota la palacio con suma urgencia, pero me he perdido estoy exhausta, no puedo dar un paso más y no creo poder encontrar el camino con tan poca luz"

"-¡Pero que niña más desafortunada! Esta es la guarida de unos ladrones terribles, te matarán en cuanto te vean."

"-No importa. Si sigo caminando posiblemente muera de todas formas."

Conmovida la anciana le permitió seguir y le acomodó una improvisada cama de pajas cerca al fuego. La joven cayó profundamente dormida no bien apoyo la cabeza sobre el heno.

Al poco rato llegaron los ladrones que enfurecidos le reclamaron al mujer por qué esa chiquilla dormitaba tranquilamente.

"-Es una pobre criatura que se ha perdido en el bosque. Lleva quien sabe cuánto tiempo caminando con un mensaje urgente que entregar en el castillo, por orden de la reina misma. Me ha dado pena y le he dejado tumbarse en el suelo."

Uno de ellos curioso despojo a la jovencita de la carta y al abrirla leyeron claramente que al llegar la chiquilla debía ser ejecutada, a pesar de ser unos ladrones terribles, se conmovieron y dándoles lástima la suerte de la muchacha el líder tomo otro trozo de pergamino e imitando la pulcra caligrafía real redactó una nueva carta: "E_n cuanto llegue esta chiquilla, quiero que despose a mi hija heredera al trono. Que mi orden será cumplida antes de mi llegada._" Selló el sobrecito utilizando un estampado igual al real.

La muchacha durmió tranquila. Y al otro día los ladrones le mostraron el camino para llegar al castillo.

Caminó bajo el extenuante sol hasta que finalmente diviso el castillo a lo lejos. Motivada por la supuesta urgencia del asunto apresuro el ritmo y llego a las puertas de la capital, paso de largo hasta el castillo y cuando los guardias le detuvieron pensando que era una bandida (por la facha que llevaba) ella les enseño la pequeña carta con el sello real impreso. Llamaron a la alta consejera encargada del gobierno mientras la monarca se hablaba lejos, tomó la nota que llevo aquella jovencita desconocida y al leerla por primera vez parpadeó confundida. Releyó dos veces más, buscando falsedad alguna, pero el sello y la caligrafía eran tan similares que no dejo duda alguna.

Ordeno a los sirvientes presentes preparar todo para esa misma tarde. Y a una comitiva especial le encargó la preparación de la jovencita.

"_Ahora viene lo difícil_" Pensó la consejera, mientras se dirigía cansadamente hacía las habitaciones reales.

Mientras la muchacha era bañada con el más fino jabón, vestida con el más delicado vestido de lino blanco que hubieron podido encontrar en todo el reino y perfumada con las fragancias más dulces. La consejera escuchaba pacientemente los gritos histéricos de la princesa al enterarse que su madre había decidió desposarla.

"-¡Esto es inaudito!"

Gritaba la primogénita.

"-Su madre lo ha ordenado."

Repetía la consejera con calma y entrenada paciencia a cada embate de la princesa.

"-¿Es que mi madre ha perdido la cabeza? ¿Ni siquiera conozco a mi futuro esposo, y debo casarme esta misma tarde?"

"_Ahí está el otro problema_" volvió a pensar la consejera.

Pero no teniendo el valor para comunicarle del todo la noticia, calmo como puedo a la furibunda jovencita y le pidió que la acompañase para darle un vistazo a quien se convertiría es su futuro… _esposo._

Con pasos agigantados la rubia princesita, con piel de blanca y delicada cual fina porcelana. Preparaba una rabieta de proporciones titánicas, de ser necesario amenazaría con huir de palacio. Y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca, noto con extrañeza aquella larga porción de fino lino y para cuando la criada se hizo a un lado para dejarle observar a quién su madre había escogido para desposarle, por poco le da un soponcio. Más cuando la persona en cuestión habiéndose percatado de su presencia volteó la vista.

La princesa quedo prendada de esos ojos azules.

Con un sonrojó pintando sus pálidas mejillas regreso por dónde había venido.

"-Si mi madre lo ha dispuesto…"

Dijo en un quedo susurró, que solo al consejera puedo escuchar.

La muchacha de la suerte, por su parte se sorprendió un poquito, pues la princesita para nada se parecía su madre. Rubia y larga cabellera exquisitamente peinada con un moño de satín negro en la punta, facciones delicadas pero bien definidas. Y pensando que tenía bonitos ojos rubí, decidió que era bastante guapa.

La boda se celebró poco antes del atardecer.

Dos días pasaron y cuando la reina regreso. Estuvo a punto de decapitar a su humilde cierva, pero esta se apresuró a mostrarle la carta que hubieren recibido. Y de no ser porque la reían misma había escrito aquella nota, se hubiera dejado engañar por la calidad de la falsificación. Entonces, se apresuró a visitar a su hija, solo para darse cuenta con horror que la princesita estaba absolutamente dichosa en compañía de la muchacha. La reina no podía recordad ninguna otra ocasión en que su hija hubiera mostrado una sonrisa tan o más sincera y alegre que junto a la problemática jovencita. Aquello solo la enfureció más.

Mando llamar a su _cuñada_ con la pobre excusa de felicitarla, pero dio la orden que todo estuviere preparado para una ejecución.

Como era tan astuta y no pretendía revelar su verdadera intención, felicito a la joven por desposar a su hija, a lo que esta agradeció. Seguidamente le pregunto por su pequeña travesía, por supuesto, sincera como era aquella chiquilla de la suerte le contó todo lo que vivió en el viaje, incluida la estancia en aquella guarida de ladrones en el bosque. La reina argumentó estar muy cansada y pidió continuar la _amena charla después_.

Ella supuso acertadamente que las cartas habían sido cambiadas en aquella casucha.

Por más feliz que su hija pudiera estar a su lado, para ella, esa jovencita no era suficiente digna de su tesoro más preciado así que nuevamente tramó un plan para deshacerse de una buena vez de aquella molesta chica.

Muy temprano le mando llamar. Y cuando hubo acudido le comento con falsa animosidad que pensaba darle la mitad de su reino para gobernar, así podría ella descansar un poco antes de retirarse definitivamente. Así que para probar su valentía debía ir al infierno y traerle tres pelos de oro de la cabeza del diablo, de esa forma podía seguir casada con su hija y además digna de heredar todo el reino en el futuro. La reina sonrió pensando alegremente que al fin se desharía de esa molesta chiquilla.

"-Traeré los tres pelos de oro de diablo."

Se despidió de su esposa, que lloraba amargamente su partida. Y salió en busca del diablo.

Días después llego a la entrada de una gran ciudad, dónde un centinela le pregunto:

"-Hey Forastera ¿Qué oficio tenéis y que cosas sabéis?"

"-Yo lo sé todo"

Respondió tranquilamente la joven.

Sorprendido con tan confiada respuesta el guardia pregunto con sorna.

"-Bueno listilla. Respóndeme entonces: ¿Por qué la fuente de nuestra plaza, que antes daba vino, ahora se ha secado y no da ni agua?"

"-Os lo diré a mi regreso"

Respondió de inmediato y continuó su camino.

Al poco tiempo llego a otra ciudad, dónde uno de los centinelas le formulo la misma pregunta, y tras haber obtenido la misma contestación, le formulo pregunto con igual tono que el anterior otra pregunta.

"-¿Por qué el árbol que tenemos aquí, antaño daba manzanas de oro y ahora se está secando?"

"-Cuando vuelva tendré vuestra respuesta"

Y siguió su camino.

Hasta que finalmente encontró un ancho rio y un barquero se acercó para dejarle cruzar en su barca. Una vez dentro el hombre le preguntó quién era y que buscaba. Ella respondió con naturalidad que su misión era obtener tres pelos de oro de la cabeza del diablo para demostrar su valía para así poder conservar a la princesa como esposa, y eventualmente heredar el reino. Una vez alcanzaron el otro lado, el barquero le indicó el camino correcto para llegar al infierno. Pero antes de que ella partiera él pregunto.

"-¿Por qué debo pasarme la vida remando sin cesar, de una orilla a otra?"

Como el hombre le había ayudado. Ella le respondió que se lo diría al regresar.

Habiendo caminado un poco más encontró finalmente la entrada a la cueva. Se adentró sin pensárselo dos veces y llego a una casucha de aspecto descuidado. Llamó a la puerta y esta se abrió de par en par, revelando un enorme salón en mármol con decoraciones de oro y piedras preciosas, un fuego abundante y una mesa llena de manjares. Dio un paso, al tiempo que una jovencilla ce cabello corto y ojos azules prácticamente le brincaba encima.

"-Ah, por… tú no eres el diablo."

"-Pues no. Pero he venido porque necesito tres pelos de oro de su cabeza"

La muchacha le miro extrañada.

"-¿Es que has perdido al chaveta? Si regresa y te encentra aquí, te va a comer de un solo bocado. Y lo peor es que se va a llenar contigo, y no comerá nada de lo que le he preparado."

Ella le contó brevemente el porqué de su alocada empresa. Y la desconocida mujer conmovida por su relato, además que le había caído bien la chiquilla decidió ayudarle, pero antes de que dejarse convertir en hormiga para poder esconderse así del diablo recordó las tres preguntas y le dijo a su inesperada ayuda.

"-Está bien. Pero antes hay tres cosas que necesito saber."

"-Bien bien, Dime pues y ya veré como me las arreglo."

"-Primero: Porque razón la fuente que antes daba vino se ha secado y no da ya ni agua. Segundo: Porque el árbol que daba manzanas de oro, ya no da y además se esta secando. Y la tercera: porque motivo el barquero no puede dejar de remar."

"-Vaya preguntas. Bien, creo saber cómo puedo obtener tus tres pelos de oro y las respuestas que buscas. "

Dicho eso conjuro un hechizo que transformo a la guapa jovencita en una diminuta hormiguita.

"-Rápido pequeñita, sube por mi hombro y escóndete en lo más alto de mi cabeza."

Y así lo hizo.

Poco tiempo después llegó el diablo.

"-¡Huele a carne humana!"

Chillo.

"-Que carne humana ni que llamas infernales. Tú lo que quieres es hacer el tonto y no comer nada de lo que tanto me ha costado prepararte."

"-Que no mujer, te digo que huele a carne humana."

"-Pues estas mal del hocico."

La enorme bestia peluda gruño descontenta y se transformó poco a poco en otra jovencita de largos cabellos dorados y ojos color malva, enfundad en un traje de pulcro lino negro.

Después de haber cenado. El diablo (aunque resultaré difícil de creer) se recostó en las piernas de la otra mujer y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, mientras la otra le espulgaba pacientemente las garrapatas, pulgas y otros animalejos.

Cuando estuvo profundamente dormida, de un tirón un largo cabello dorado le fue arrancado.

"-¡Ouw! ¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa contigo?!"

"-Lo siento. Es que he tenido una pesadilla y sin querer te he tirado del cabello."

"-Muy bien. ¿Y qué has soñado?"

"-Soñé que estaba en una cuidad lo más de bonita, y en el centro de la plaza había una hermosa fuente de la cual brotaba un vino exquisito, pero de repente la fuente se secaba y ya ni siquiera brotaba agua"

El diablo la miró aburrida. Se acomodó nuevamente en sus piernas y hablo con voz serena.

"-Es que hay una rana viviendo debajo de una piedra dentro de la fuente, si la matáis, entonces volverá a dar vino. Y ahora déjame dormir que estoy muy cansada."

"-Si, si. Duermen entonces."

La chica se decido a continuar con su labor de acicalar al diablo, y cuando se hubo dormido de nuevo, con igual presteza un segundo cabello dorado le fue arrancado.

"-¡¿Y ahora qué?!"

"-Perdóname querida, pero he tenido otra pesadilla y me he puesto aún más nerviosa."

"-Tu… está bien. ¿Qué has soñado esta vez?"

"-Soñé que plantaba una manzano, al poco tiempo crecía fuerte y alto, sus grutas eran enormes manzanas doradas pero, después al árbol se secaba y poco a poco se convertía en un chamizo sin vida alguna"

Molesta el diablo le miro con resentimiento pero acomodando la cabeza nuevamente sobre sus piernas respondió.

"-Tienes pesadillas muy extrañas el día de hoy. Tu árbol que antes daba manzanas de oro se ha secado porque hay una rata alimentándose de las raíces, si muriera la rata, entonces el árbol volvería a florecer. Ahora mujer, déjame dormí de una buena vez. No me molestes más con tus pesadillas."

"-Pero si no lo hago de aposta. ¿Qué puedo hacer si tengo pesadillas?"

Con un gruñido el diablo volvió a cerrar los ojos, mientras se dejaba hacer.

Al poco tiempo dormía profundamente de nuevo y un tercer cabello dorado le fue arrancado.

"-¡Qué sea la última vez ó juro que te enviaré a lo más recóndito del infierno!"

"-¡¿Pero qué culpa tengo yo de tener tantas pesadillas?!"

"-¡Qué sea la última! Dime, que has soñado ahora."

"-Soñé que debía pasármela vida remando de un lado del rio a otro, prestando mi ayuda a quienes necesitaren llegar a la otra orilla sin descanso alguno."

El diablo la miro furiosa. Se acomodó de nuevo y respondió.

"-Pero que tonta, bastaba con que le pudieras el remo a alguno de esos que cruzaban en tu barca y te habrías librado. Te lo advierto mujer, si vuelves a despertarme…"

"-Ya ya, duerme de una buena vez. Intentaré no dormirme de nuevo para no tener más pesadillas."

La chica tenía ya los tres pelos dorados del diablo, junto con las tres respuesta que quería la muchachas así que dejo le dejo dormir en paz.

Al día siguiente cuando el diablo salió de casa transformó ala muchachita de nuevo y el entregó los tres pelos de oro.

"-muy bien guapa jovencita. Ahí tienes los tres pelos que viniste a buscar y las tres respuestas que necesitabas. Ahora vete que debo pasarme la mañana limpiando muy bien este lugar."

La joven de ojos zafiro le agradeció y se encamino alegremente a la puerta. Porque ahora estaba segura de que podía volver tranquilamente al lado de su esposa, de quién estaba profundamente enamorada.

"-Esa cuñada tuya, no te fíes de ella, sus intenciones no son para nada buenas."

La joven hizo el camino de regreso meditabunda.

Al llegar al rio dónde el barquero se acero para pasarle al otro lado, este al reconocerle le preguntó si podía decirle ya la respuesta a su pregunta. Ella que no era nada tonta, le puso como condición que le pasaré al otro lado primero, una vez tubo los dos pies firmes en la otra orilla le dijo al barquero.

"-En cuanto llegue alguien para que le pases el río, basta con que le pongas el remo en la mano, y así tendrá que remar en tu lugar. Y tú serás libre."

El barquero le agradeció conmovido, y ella retomó su camino de regreso.

Al poco tiempo llegó de nuevo a la ciudad dónde le centinela le había preguntado por qué el árbol de manzanas doradas se estaba secando. Se detuvo y le dijo:

"-Hay una rata alimentándose de las raíces, si la matáis el árbol volverá a florecer y dará frutos de oro como antaño."

El centinela que no se confiaba para anda de la muchachita, mando un grupo de soldado que indagara en las raíces del árbol si era verdad que una rata vivía allí. Y en efecto la encontraron royendo las raíces, tal y como ella lo había dicho, tremendamente agradecidos con la forastera los habitantes de la ciudad como muestra de su gratitud de regalaron dos burros cargados de oro.

Siguió su camino junto con los burros y al llegar a la ciudad dónde la fuente que antes daba vino no daba ya ni agua se detuvo. Llamó al centinela que la reconoció de inmediato y le dijo:

"-Hay una rana debajo de una piedra viviendo en la fuente, si la matáis, esta volverá a dar vino."

Con igual duda aquel centinela envió soldados a indagar si aquello era verdad. Nuevamente ocurrió tal como ella lo dijo. Y en esa ciudad le regalaron otros dos burros repleticos de oro.

Dichosa porque además de llevar los tres pelos de oro del diablo (que su suegra la reina le había exigido)y los cuatro burros cargados de monedas de oro, podía finalmente dirigirse al castillo dónde la guapa princesa la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Pero poco antes de llegar, como no era tonta, supuso muy bien que debía hacerse algo con la reina, así que ocurriéndosele una idea entró en palacio.

Al verla llegar con cuatro burros repletos de oro, la reina codiciosa como era, pensó que a fin de cuentas si podía ser un buen partido para su hijita preciosa. Corrió al salón del trono dónde esperó impacientemente que se presentare ante ella. Y cuando por fin lo hico, contrario a su actitud anterior le recibió con alegría y un efusivo abrazo.

La princesa olvido las estrictas normas de la corte y corrió a su encuentro. Después de recibir gustosa el sincero abrazo la chica busco en su túnica y con los tres pelos de oro del diablo en su mano izquierda avanzo hacía la reina.

"-He traído los tres pelos de oro del diablo"

Dijo orgullosa.

"-Muy bien. Veo que has cumplido con mi encargo, te puedes quedar con mi hija. Pero dime, ¿De dónde has sacado todo ese oro?"

"-Ah. Pase un rió y al otro lado había muchísimo oro, no me hizo falta más que agacharme y recogerlo."

Naturalmente la codicia de la reina se avivo,. Ordenó que le preparen un caballo y 10 mulas para ir en busca del abandonado tesoro.

Hizo el viaje sin detenerse a dormir o comer, iba tan absorta pensando en el mucho oro que recogería que apenas y se percató de las dos ciudades que dejo atrás, de los relatos sobre como una forastera había logrado que la fuente volviere a dar vino, y el manzano a dar frutos dorados.

Al poco tiempo llego al rió.

El barquero se acercó para pasarle al otro lado, esperó que se subiera la impaciente reina y remó a ritmo lento.

"-¡A prisa, que necesito llegar al otro lado tan rápido como sea posible!"

El barquero espero que estuvieren cerca de la orilla y con un rápido movimiento le colocó el remo en la mano a la reina al tiempo que daba un brinco fuera del barco.

Desde entonces la mal intencionada reina no ha podido parar de remar, como justo castigo por sus malas acciones.

En cuanto a la jovencita que nació con la piel de la suerte, gobernó junto a la princesa durante muchos años.

Y aunque no se puede asegurar que comieron perdices, si vivieron felices por el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

**NA: Y con este cortito terminamos la primera adaptación, que es con dedicatoria especial para mi amorcito, que hoy hace 25 años tomo su primera bocanadita de aire (y te tomaron la típica foto de bebe sin nada xD), aunque la afortunada soy yo de que estés a mi lado. Elegí esta historia para empezar, porque tu siempre me animas a escribir, a confiar en mí y más que todo eso, porque simplemente te amo.**

**Gracia tambien todas las personitas que se toman el tiempo y el trabajo, para leer mis historias También para ustedes. Porque se que no soy la única que le tiene gran apreció a los cuentos infantiles, y confieso sin vergüenza que aún suelo levantarme temprano los sábados y domingos para sintonizar en el canal local "Cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm".**

**Muchas gracias a todos.**

**Ahora queridas y queridos lectores... ¿Cuál será el próximo ;)?**


End file.
